With the development and progress of blockchain technology, the number of its applications and scenarios have increased dramatically. The blockchain has the characteristics of decentralization, non-tamperability, data transparency, user anonymity, and collective maintenance, which makes many systems with high trust requirements build the system based on a blockchain system.
However, in the applications of the existing blockchain technology, the search efficiency of data needs to be improved.